This application relates to a photo cell near which a hot fluid is passed, and wherein a tube for the fluid has an anti-oxidation member spaced away from the tube.
Photo cells, such as thermophotovoltaic cells, are known and are utilized to generate electricity. In typical applications, a hot fluid is looped between a source of heat to a location adjacent to the cells. Infrared radiation passes from the hot fluid to the cells, and the cells generate electricity, as known. The source of heat may be solar energy, a nuclear reactor, or other sources of heat.
One concern is that the tube for passing the fluid becomes quite hot, and is subject to oxidation, which will reduce the efficiency of the infrared radiation passing from the fluid to the cells. Oxidation will also result in degradation and potential rupture of the tube. Thus, it is known to coat the surfaces of the tube to prevent oxidation. Several known coatings have been proposed.